dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverback
Overview Silverback (or sometimes called General Silverback) is one of the main leaders of animalistic alien forces which enslaved Earth and its women in a dystopian future, in Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes. Duke Nukem is out to fight him, because 'it's payback time' for killing all men and enslaving/torturing all women. Bringing down his ship and later defeating him are Duke's main objectives in the game. Duke pursues him through first half of the game. Silverback wants to destroy the UBR (Unified Babe Resistance) and to attack the EDF(Earth Defense Forces) base with his army and promised that the Earth will be destroyed after he 'disposed of' Duke. Military Rank Silverback is sometimes referred to as General Silverback, so, it is obvious that he is a General. He is the chosen leader of the alien 'strike force'. General is a four-star rank and is the highest. Description Silverback is Pig Cop-like humanoid, an animalistic alien lifeform. He is the General of the alien forces and has an army, consisting of PigCorps, AlbinoPigCorps, GorillaCorps, BaboonCorps and so on. He is angry, threatening, laughs at Duke and calls him 'irritating' and planet Earth a 'pitiful ball of dirt', an 'already dead planet'. Silverback is very intelligent, but seems to be a real misanthrope, a human-hater. His main weapon is a cybernetic mech, but he also has a Gunship and a lair or stronghold as his hideout. He underestimates Duke and constantly criticizes his efforts. He has a deep voice. He is a great pilot and has excellent maneuvering and planning skills. Appearance Silverback looks very similar to a Pig Cop: he has glowing red eyes, hair, large snout, wrinkled nose, sharp teeth, small ears. Unlike any other Pig Cop, who have two tusks, Silverback has not two, but four large tusks at the same time, in his upper and lower jaws. Also, in his lower jaw, he has six incisors, probably in the upper one, too. Similarly to Pig Cops and other apes, he has an underbite. He seems to have a cigar/tobacco in his mouth and silver earring(s) in his ear(s). He is a little taller than Duke, also bulky, quite muscular with wide shoulders and a massive chest. He has dark gray fur, but his fur is almost silver in colour on his back and shoulders - maybe that's why he is named Silverback. He wears only a black vest and blue jeans with a belt. He does not have boots and his hooved legs are visible. He has large claws. It seems that he does not wear a visible weapon or armor. Weapons Silverback has a Gunship, which can fly fast while shooting red lasers at its target. The Gunship can transport/carry some members of the army or armory. His gunship has a health bar and must be brought down by Duke. Silverback has his very own weapon, named in-game Battlesuit. He rides this giant ape-like mech in battle against Duke Nukem. His main attack is running closely to the enemy, trying to step on him, also hitting the ground with the mech's left hand, thus 'paralyzing' Duke. Sometimes, his Battlesuit shoots green laser beams from its right arm. The Battlesuit has a health bar. Duke will find out that Silverback was using cloaking devices (stealth generator weapon) to sneak his elite troopers into the UBR's base and to kidnap the members of the UBR. Notes * Silverback resembles mostly a Pig Cop, though he is sometimes described as being an ape; * Silverback and his Gunship are all bosses. * It is possible that Silverback 'works for' the Alien Slave Boss, the final boss of the game who controls the alien forces, enslaved the Babes and Earth; * (Spoiler!)When finally confronted, Silverback rides his Battlesuit to combat Duke, but is defeated. * Silverback is voiced by Jon St. John the same actor who voices Duke. Image Gallery Image:Silverback 1.png Image:Silverback 2.png Image:Silverback 3.png|Changing weapons to battle this boss. Image:Silverback 4.png|Silverback colliding into you. See also * Pig Cop * Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes